


Tsharknami

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Embedded Images, F/F, Satire, Sharks, Spoof, shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spoof movie for the Shark Week challenge at TV_Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsharknami

  
**Tsharknami**  


August fourth seems like a normal day in sunny San Diego, but trouble is brewing beneath the earth's core. And when Krakatoa unleashes its fury again, it sends tsunamis racing across the ocean. San Diego's aquariums are about to get a whole lot bigger, but is that the only danger? Join scientists Emma Sutton and Travis Miller as they track the tsunami and its unexpected inhabitants, and first responders Angel Rodriguez and Tash Davidson as they try to prepare their city for disaster.

Angel Rodriguez [Erica Cerra] – a native San Diegan – is a firefighter and weekend scuba diver who is enjoying her lazy morning off when the tsunami alert is sounded. She immediately reports in, and begins working in the city to help evacuate before the tsunami hits. She survives the initial blast wave and begins her first responder duties, only to be interrupted by a shark attack. Can she protect the scientists, help the trapped citizens, find her wife, and save the day?

Jaswinder "Jaz" Sutton [Parminder Nagra] and Travis Miller [Joe Flanigan] are scientists of an international research group, Along with two others they are out tracking sharks by Hawaii when the tsunami warning comes in. As soon as the wave passes the islands, they follow it back to California, racing as fast as they can to help the devastated coast. They provide some timely assistance to Angel and then team up to save the day. Will their best be enough when the city faces a disaster worse than the tsunami? Their knowledge of sharks will come in handy, but will their feelings for each other put them at risk?

John Mason [Michael Clarke Duncan] is a local official who does not believe in the force of the coming wave. When Angel attempts to evacuate his business, he refuses to comply. When the devastating wave hits, he becomes a believer, helping Angel and taking survivors in to his building. However, when a greater danger rears its head, his muscles and attitude won't be enough to save him. Will Angel?

Tash Davidson [Julia Stiles] is Angel's wife. She is a life guard and scuba instructor, which is how they met five years ago. Tash also responded to the tsunami alert, rushing down to the beaches to evacuate civilians and discourage lookie-loos. Will Angel find her among the other survivors, or was she lost in the initial strike?

Find out when Tsharknami hits a theatre near you.

.

.

And coming soon: **Tsharknami 2 – From Beneath You it Devours!**  


The tsunami did more than carry regular sharks into the streets of San Diego. It awakened something that hasn't surfaced in a few millennia. And it's looking for its next meal. Can Angel and the others save their floating city from this new menace?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, seriously, I am tempted to write the screenplays for both of these and send them to SyFy. ;)


End file.
